


Velvet

by quiet_one



Series: Smut [8]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_one/pseuds/quiet_one
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Characters are all BioWares</p>
    </blockquote>





	Velvet

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are all BioWares

Thane sat cross legged on the floor of his room, eyes closed as he listened to the familiar sounds of the ship around him and the unfamiliar sound of Cora’s breathing as she sat opposite him, attempting to learn how to meditate. He had suggested his room, anticipating fewer distractions and so far it seemed to be working.

He was sinking into the deepest part of his meditation when he heard her, the gentle slap of her palms as she crawled across the floor towards him and the quickening of her breath. He was about to open his eyes when he felt her lips touch his and for a moment he was stunned by the unexpected contact, feeling her climb into his lap and press herself against him.

This was hardly the focus he’d planned on teaching her. 

“Siha,” he murmured, opening his eyes and finding her poised before him, her hands sliding into the front of his jacket and skimming the curves of his shoulders as she bent her head back to his. She traced the curve of his cheek with the softest of kisses then trailed inexorably towards his throat, leaving him breathless with anticipation, gripping the tops of her arms as she found the sensitive ridges at his neck.

She had touched them only briefly before and it had been nothing like this hungry claiming of his body. Now she tasted the crimson velvet of his skin, drawing her tongue along the delicate folds and delighting in the noise it elicited from him, a low ragged rumble of appreciation.

It wasn’t enough.

Cora drew back and Thane growled in frustration, trying to pull her into him for another kiss and finding himself thwarted as she put a finger to his lips and nodded no at him. “I want to look at you,” she murmured softly. 

She didn’t wait for an answer, choosing instead to slide his coat off his shoulders and throw it across the room where it landed in a heap by the door. The she started at the zip on his chest, undoing the fastenings with an ease that suggested she had spent some time contemplating how to do exactly that, pulling his outfit down over his shoulders and down to his waist.

“Lie back” Cora whispered, leaning over him and returning her lips to where she’d left off, moving slowly down his throat and working her way down his midriff, setting his body quivering as she worked her way lower. 

She had wanted to see him naked for a very long time and she had spent feverish hours contemplating where his stripes went, longing to run her hands over them and follow them all the way down. She hesitated over his belly; glancing up to see him watching her with an expression of lust that was intoxicating, lending her the bravery to wrench his clothes free of his hips and halfway down his legs.

The contrast of the cold floor and Cora’s hot mouth taking him in made Thane arch beneath her, crying her name as she flicked her tongue at the delicate ridges of his skin then took him all into her mouth with a moan of satisfaction that almost killed him.

She suckled at him with furious abandon and he felt the rush of heat through his body as she brought him closer to the edge, every sweep of her tongue drawing him deeper and deeper into a state of ecstasy that left him helpless and gasping for more.

He’d never felt anything like this longing for release at her mercy and he starfished his hands through her hair, urging her on, clinging to her as though he might be swept away by the moment building within him.

Cora moaned again, her hands cupping him to pull him deeper in and for a blinding second he was nothing but this, calling out as the feeling broke over him in a wave that left him quaking beneath her.  
“Thane?”  
He opened his eyes and found Cora lying beside him, drawing lazy patterns on his chest. She was beautiful, her green eyes glittering as she watched him with a smile on her face, her lips swollen and red. 

“I’m sorry for ruining your lesson,” she murmured, looking anything but sorry. She stretched against him and Thane growled, snagging her hands in his own and rolling himself deftly on top of her.

“There is something else I’d like to teach you, if you’re willing.”

Cora looked up at him, rolling her hips into his and finding herself unable to speak as he started peeling her top off, leaving her shivering against the cold floor.  
He’d never been particularly interested in breasts until he met Cora. Drell women didn’t have them and the breasts on other species were nauseatingly large if you were unused to them. Cora’s weren’t what he would call large and that added to his fascination, their delicate swell against her top fascinating him. 

He pulled the cups of her bra down and with trembling hands he started caressing the soft skin he found there, darkening to a blush pink on her nipples. The effect was unexpected. Cora gave a strangled moan and clutched at his hands, rolling her face to one size as he teased her nipples with the smallest of movements, watching their texture change. 

Once they were hard he lowered his face to one of them and with a last glance up at Cora he flicked it gently with his tongue, feeling her jerk beneath him.

“Oh god Thane, please…”

He started to suck her nipple then moved to the other one, waiting until she was squirming beneath him before releasing her hands and moving his attention downwards. All Cora could do was watch him as he tugged her trousers down, his eyes never leaving hers, stripping her of every last scrap of clothing.

Thane ran a hand over her stomach then down over the downy hair he found, scrutinising her closely so that he could remember her exactly like this later on, naked and trembling for him, her cheeks flushed and her legs apart.

He lowered his face to her thighs, nipped her a little then kissed his way upwards, licking the delicate folds of red skin that he found there and making Cora arch her hips against him, crying out his name in a way that made him want to take her there and then, pounding her against the cold floor.

He had promised her a lesson though and he intended to stay true to his word. 

He licked into her folds until he found the part that he’d been looking for, sweeping his tongue over the sensitive nub of nerves that made her scream beneath his touch, teasing her until her hips were arching against him before slipping his fingers into her hot wet flesh. She clenched around him with a low moan and Thane renewed his licking, feeling her tightening around the curl of his fingers as he worked into her, judging the last moment perfectly.

He brought up his shields and the blue tingle fizzed through Cora’s body, her head thrown back as the sensations worked through her, seeing stars behind her eyelids. Thane was the brightest of them all, glowing above her as she came over and over on his fingers. 

This was a lesson she was unlikely to forget in a hurry.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt to smut in a very long time!


End file.
